Something Stupid
by margotlove
Summary: Puck le recuerda a Kurt lo que pasó mientras estaba ebrio ¿podrá con eso?
1. Chapter 1

Soy un macho, un semental y punto. No hacen falta mayores explicaciones y todo mundo lo sabe con verme. Todos en la escuela saben que si se meten conmigo están muertos y si no se meten conmigo también. Cuando alguien se pone en mi camino, lo aplasto como a un insecto. Las chicas aman al malo de la escuela, ese soy yo y ninguna puede resistirse, aunque no pienso en esas cosas estúpidas, creo que es porque están seguras de quién será todo un sobreviviente allá fuera, una vez que estemos graduados de esta escuela de perdedores.

Yo vivo en el mundo real, mi padre era un imbécil y quizá yo también lo sea, pero aprendí a sobrevivir por mi mismo, no como el resto de los tipos de mi edad. Muchos van por ahí lloriqueando porque su papito los abandonó o porque su vida es miserable y quieren escapar de aquí. Pero eso es para mariquitas, esta es la realidad y pensar en el futuro es para nerds, para las niñas lloronas. Las niñas lloronas sueñan con "un mejor mañana" los hombres de verdad le escupimos al presente en la cara, nos abrimos paso a empujones y si alguien nos estorba nos deshacemos de él. Puede que a veces si piense en el futuro y por eso me las arreglo para que cuando llegue todo esté como quiero.

Finn no es como yo, ¡eso quisiera él! Piensa demasiado y cree que la escuela o el estúpido coro cambiarán las cosas, pero está jodido si de verdad se la cree. Puede matar el tiempo, distraerse con eso, pero no se puede cambiar nada. No hay nada mejor que esto y vivir al día es lo más inteligente. ¿Yo dije inteligente? Agh.

Todo iba tan bien como puede ir en este lugar, cuando algo se atravesó en mi camino. Más bien alguien y fue Kurt Hummel. Por supuesto en ese entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba y tampoco me importaba mucho, pero después noté que me importaba más de lo que a uno le debe importar el nombre de un chico. Ese día mientras caminaba con Finn por los pasillos, Kurt apareció de la nada y por unos segundos pensé algo que no debí pensar: era ridículamente lindo. No, no era lindo, era una belleza, igual que si hubieran juntado a todas las chicas bonitas y hot de la escuela. Su forma de caminar tenía un aire de superioridad que sólo las abejas reinas de la escuela tienen, seguro que estaba bien consciente. Hubo algo que empezó a taladrarme el cerebro, quería estamparlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que se me partieran los labios… Pero era un chico y estaba mal, y un hombre de verdad no tiene deseos de besar a otro hombre, por más lindo que este sea. ¿Lindo? ¡Qué palabra idiota! Así que hice lo que todo macho haría: arremeter contra el imbécil que te hace pensar cosas que no debes. Usé tanta fuerza que el mocoso se estrelló contra los casilleros sin verlo venir. Aunque soy bastante fuerte y estoy acostumbrado a los golpes por los entrenamientos, el hombro me dolió un par de días. Creo que a él le fue peor.

Ser agresivo es la mejor manera de marcar los límites, demostrarles a los demás quién manda y no dejar que se te acerquen esos que te resultan molestos.

Kurt se aparece en todas partes, sin entender la lección. Yo diría que no me tiene miedo y eso que he hecho todo para que se aleje. Cada mañana me encargo de que recuerde su lugar: el fondo del contenedor de basura, donde pertenece. Y cada mañana que lo interceptamos, levanta la cabeza y nos sostiene la mirada, sin temblar ni dudar un poco. Se toma su tiempo, haciéndonos esperar para cuidar sus cosas. No sé que manía tiene de cuidarlas si él va a terminar en la basura, supongo que quiere hacerlo a su modo y no darnos la satisfacción de verlo asustado.

Kurt y yo coincidimos en pocas clases, eso si me presento. Voy a la primera hora para después saltarme el resto, sólo porque tengo la mala suerte de que sea la clase del Señor Schue y no quiero que me fastidie o llame a mi madre. Kurt llega tarde porque tiene que arreglárselas para salir del contenedor y supongo que se asea un poco; nunca aparece con la ropa manchada, o un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Lo sé porque quizá lo miro más de lo que debería, no lo pierdo de vista ni un instante. Entra al salón y va a su lugar con la misma actitud altiva, no se intimida por verme ahí, tampoco hace ningún gesto. Simplemente me ignora y me pasa de largo.

Es curioso, pero a pesar de sus visitas diarias al contenedor, nunca huele mal, al contrario. Esto también lo sé bien porque respiro profundo cuando se cruza conmigo, lo mismo si me levanto para salir del salón, el aroma que desprende su cabello me hace perder la cabeza y me tengo que desquitar con el primer perdedor que me encuentre. Doy el triple de vueltas en el campo de football y no consigo olvidarme de su maldito olor. Esa es la razón por la que me levanto de malas y al interceptarlo en la entrada de la escuela me aseguro de arrojarlo con más saña y hacerle el resto de las clases un infierno.

Una vez hice algo tonto. Estábamos haciendo un examen y a Kurt se le resbaló el lápiz y fue a dar a mis pies. Él se inclinó y yo también, nuestras caras quedaron cerca, muy cerca, tanto que pudimos escucharnos respirar. No pudimos ocultar la impresión, pero yo retrocedí primero, mi banca produjo un chirrido que llamó la atención de los demás. Como un impulso levanté el lápiz y… en lugar de dárselo a Kurt lo tomé con furia y lo partí en dos en su cara. Se escucharon las risas de los demás y el profesor me regañó apenas. Era claro que Kurt no le importaba en absoluto, mucho menos que lo molestaran. Su gesto no cambió por lo que yo hice sino por la actitud de los demás. Por tener que soportar otra humillación pública que todos disfrutaban. Enfurecí. Ellos no deberían reírse de él y el maestro debería haberme mandado a detención por lo menos. Apreté los puños y me levanté con el examen en blanco en la mano y mi lápiz en la otra. Al pasar junto al sitio de Kurt le arrojé el lápiz sobre la mesa, sin voltear a verlo. No sé porqué lo hice, tal vez si…

El maestro sacudió la cabeza al ver mi examen sin contestar y con la mirada lo mandé al diablo antes de salir a los pasillos.

Estaba perdido, no conocía ninguna forma para aceptar lo que me estaba pasando y por lo visto, hacerle la vida imposible a Kurt no hacía que me gustara menos. Tampoco podía hacer gran cosa, estaba perdido, ¿Qué le iba decir? ¿Qué saliera conmigo? Nunca había tenido que pedirle a ninguna chica una cita, nunca había tenido que pedir nada. Yo estaba allí y ellas también, era fácil enrollarnos y cuando querían llevarlo más allá y volverlo serio me daba la media vuelta y asunto resuelto, ¿pero con Kurt?

Quizá si no pensaba más en eso llegaría el día de la graduación, cada quien tomaría su camino y esto quedaría como una etapa oscura y vergonzosa, que con suerte jamás se la tendría que contar a nadie. No iba a convertirme en la burla de la escuela. El macho y abusivo jugador de football enamo… eh… obsesionado… con uno de los rechazados. Lo más patético es que para él sólo existo cuando estoy gastándole una broma pesada, el resto del tiempo sólo tiene ojos para Finn. Y hasta yo sé que sería pedir demasiado que me tuviera alguna consideración después de lo que le he hecho.

Estar en el Glee club, hizo que cambiaran algunas cosas. Ahora formábamos parte de un equipo y ya tenía un pretexto para dejar de molestarlo. Me sentí aliviado el día que les dije al resto de los jugadores de footbal, que el señor Schue me advirtió que dejáramos en paz a Kurt. Claro que no era cierto, él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Esa mañana llegué al estacionamiento de la escuela y ya estaban ahí rodeando a Kurt, le pasé el brazo por los hombros, fingiendo que lo hacía con descuido aunque el corazón me latía muy rápido. Solté la mentira que me acababa de inventar y les dije que yo me haría cargo del resto. Eché a andar y arrastré a Kurt conmigo sin quitarle el brazo de encima. Nadie nos miró de forma extraña, por la simple razón de que pensaban que al pobre le esperaba algo peor que el contenedor de basura. Seguro echarían de menos su función matutina, pero esperaban enterarse más tarde de la broma de la que sería blanco. Lo llevé hasta el salón de música vacío y Kurt sólo suspiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que venía en silencio. No dije nada y salí de allí, porque no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación a solas con él y con su aroma volviéndome loco.

Salí tarde porque me quedé en detención. Tenía que desquitarme y olvidarme de la sensación de tener a Kurt tan cerca aquella mañana, así que me metí en una pelea donde nadie me llamaba y al final los maestros pensaron que yo la había iniciado. Por mi estaba bien pasar el resto del día sin tener que ver a Kurt ni respirar su aroma. Una vez que se cumplió mi castigo, caminé por los pasillos solitarios y fui al salón de música, esperando que el Señor Schue siguiera ahí para decirle que faltaría al ensayo de la tarde. Escuché las últimas notas que provenían del piano y cuando abrí la puerta, ahí estaba el mocoso, solo frente al piano. Podía haberme ido con una mueca de desprecio o insultarlo pero mis pies parecían pegados al suelo, su mirada me había atrapado.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó, volviéndose hacia el piano y tocando descuidadamente un Do Re Mi- ¿vienes a terminar lo que empezaste en la mañana?

-No, el señor Schue no quiere que…

-¡El señor Schue! ¡ja! El no tiene idea-respondió y esta vez tocó un Mi Re Do varias veces.

-¡Ya no vamos a molestarte!, ¡¿no te basta con eso?!

-¿Así de fácil?

-¡Así de fácil!-grité con furia y Kurt dejó de tocar. Parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que sí y ya!- caminé hasta él y bajé la tapa del piano con fuerza, menos mal apartó las manos a tiempo.

-Es raro- respondió y levantó la tapa de nuevo con tranquilidad, pasando por alto que yo estuviera furioso como un toro.

-¡Por qué carajo no me tienes miedo!-dije con desesperación y encarándolo. Me puse rojo hasta las orejas. Su condenada y linda carita no se turbó para nada, por el contrario, me desafió con una sonrisa cínica y se giró a tocar el piano otra vez.

-Tienes razón, no me asustas y no te culpo por enfadarte; te gusta ser el macho alpha de la escuela, pero acéptalo, ¿pensabas que iba a temerte para siempre? Puede ser que al principio un poco… tú te encargaste de que me acostumbrara a los abusos, aunque dejaste de ser creativo demasiado rápido.

-Sabes bien que si quiero podemos volver a la rutina y ahora si no tendré piedad-dije sonriendo y apretando los dientes.

-No lo harás.

-¿Quién dice?

-Yo-dijo sin más, volteó a verme con una sonrisa burlona y cerró la tapa del piano-no lo harás, porque sé que es lo que pasa. Eso explicaría tu repentino cambio de actitud hacia mi.

Extendí los brazos retándolo a que hablara. Con toda calma, cruzó las piernas y entrelazó sus manos por encima de su rodilla.

-Te gusto.

-¡¿Qué?!-lo admito, no esperaba que dijera eso, así que mi sorpresa fue real, aunque traté de disimular que se equivocaba.

-Claro que te gusto. Al principio no lo noté, pensé que sólo querías divertirte a costa mía pero era demasiado- se levantó despacio y yo empecé a retroceder conforme se me acercaba-no tenía que ser muy listo para darme cuenta, y Dios sabe que lo soy, quizá más que tu y Finn juntos.

-Tonterías-dije con una sonrisa estúpida, mientras él avanzaba hacia mi lentamente y yo trataba de huir.

-Sé de esto, cuando a un chico le gusta otro no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo y tu no podías quitarme las manos de encima bajo cualquier pretexto-dijo ladeando la cabeza y buscando mi mirada-Tu situación me resulta graciosa… bastante… irónica-concluyó entrelazando sus manos tras su espalda y aproximándose más y más, tanto que podía oler su cabello.

No podía responder, las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta. Nunca me había sentido tan humillado.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie-luego se inclinó y susurró-_tu oscuro y sucio secretito quedará entre nos_otros.

-¿Qué más te da? ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices a todos? Nadie te va a creer.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro la gente cree todo lo que oye… pero no lo diré, soy diferente que tú. Si lo dijera mi rating de popularidad tal vez subiría un poco, porque juegas football y no estas tan mal y todo eso…

Me puse rojo otra vez ante la idea de atraerle, creo que se dio cuenta, sin embargo, no dijo nada, se limitó a mover negativamente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo

-Ok, esta claro que no te interesa porque ¡no soy Finn!-grité con una rabia que no medí y que la cara de susto de Kurt me hizo confirmar. Se le había borrado la sonrisa al instante- está bien, soy patético y tú eres más patético que yo, porque sueñas si crees que Finn te verá de otra manera y lo peor es que de veras lo crees, ¡óyeme bien, para él ni siquiera existes! No tienes ninguna oportunidad, ¡ninguna!

Por un momento, pareció herido. Se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza murmurando algo que no podía oír, mientras yo apretaba los puños.

-Dime una cosa Puck-dijo recomponiéndose y reprimiendo la ira de su alterada voz-¿qué esperas que te responda a eso? ¿eh?

-Yo…

-Nada, no te interesa lo que yo responda-su sonrisa jactanciosa apareció un instante- ¡una y otra vez buscas hacerme daño!-dijo enfatizando cada palabra aplastando su dedo índice contra mi pecho, apuñalándolo y yo retrocedía tanto como era posible- estoy cansado de que esa sea la única manera en que se te ocurre enfrentarte a esto, si no conoces una forma menos enfermiza para lidiar con lo que sientes por mi, por lo menos déjame tranquilo.

Kurt me había encarado con una dignidad que me dejó mudo. Lo ví tomar sus cosas, decidido a marcharse y sentí pánico. Casi corrí para retenerlo de la muñeca y al contacto él me miró ofendido.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo rechinando los dientes y clavando la mirada en mi mano sujetando su brazo.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor no te vayas-supliqué.

-Dé-ja-me ir-me ordenó.

-Bien, te hice daño… perdí la cabeza, pero lo puedo arreglar.

-No, no puedes-Kurt intentó librarse y lo sujeté con más fuerza.

-Mira, yo sé que no soy el jodido Finn, voy a tratar, voy a tratar-continué suplicando y quise jalarlo hacia mi. No sé de dónde salía su fuerza porque se resistió y mi manó se aferró más a su muñeca.

Con la mano libre me abofeteó. Fue una certera y dolorosa bofetada que casi me desprende la mandíbula y por poco me hizo irme de espaldas. Sin embargo, más allá del dolor físico, había otra clase de dolor: ser rechazado por alguien que quieres.

Kurt había conseguido que lo soltara, me miraba con desprecio, rodeando su muñeca con la otra mano. No había más que decir, lo había lastimado de nuevo. Le había hecho una promesa que no tardé ni dos segundos en romper.

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? De verdad Puck, ¿pensaste que no tenía suficiente amor propio? ¿que iba a correr a tus brazos después de todos tus abusos?

-¡No! Creí que algún día podías entenderme y perdonarme, tu has pasado por esto, por la confusión y yo…

-Tú decidiste ser un imbécil, arréglatelas tú solo.

Me negaba a dejarlo ir sin hacer un último intento. Cuando me dio la espalda, lo alcancé y lo rodeé con los brazos suavemente. Esta vez no intenté aprisionarlo. Por unos cuantos segundos, percibí el olor de su cabello y de su cuello. El roce de mis brazos con su piel y su cuerpo, en lugar de enloquecerme ciegamente me tranquilizó. Sentí mi mente despejada, porque en ese momento acepté lo que debía haber aceptado desde el principio: Kurt no sólo me gustaba, estaba enamorado de él.

Le acaricié el brazo lastimado con la punta de los dedos.

-Lo voy a arreglar, aunque no me creas-dije y lo solté casi al mismo tiempo que él me apartó con un movimiento brusco.

- Tienes razón no te creo-respondió mirándome todavía con desprecio- tendrías que hacer mucho más que esto para arreglarlo.

Kurt salió del salón, azotó la puerta y rápidamente también salí.

-¡Lo haré!-grité al verlo alejarse en el solitario pasillo- de verdad lo haré-dije para mi.

Como decía al principio, soy todo un hombre y nadie lo cuestiona. Sigo en el football, asisto a algunas clases y voy al glee club. No he vuelto a hablar con Kurt ni el ha vuelto a mirarme y si lo hace es como si yo fuera un espejismo, algo que se ve un instante y luego desaparece. Puedo cantar y bailar y parecer que tengo todo bajo control, pero sólo pienso en que nos separan unas cuantas personas, que él está en la misma habitación conmigo. Aquí donde el descubrió la verdad bajo mi mascara y donde yo lo acepté. Lo veo reírse o discutir, y eso me basta. He dejado que yo le sea indiferente, porque de alguna manera se lo debo, y creo que si me alejo como él me lo pidió, estaré reparando parte del daño. Y esa es sólo una parte de mi promesa.


	2. Chapter 3

Something stupid

OK, que me gustara un chico no era poca cosa, pero tratándose de Kurt valían la pena todos mis quebraderos de cabeza. El fin de semana pasó lento para mí porque quería verlo otra vez y porque, me da pena admitirlo, habíamos pasado más tiempo que el de costumbre con todo ese lío de su borrachera. Tener a Kurt en mi casa había sido… no sé cómo decirlo sin sonar como una niñita… había sido… diferente en una buena manera. Tanto que habría podido hacerme adicto a su compañía en casa.

Muchos dirían que me he ablandado o que los tipos duros son siempre tipos duros, pero qué más da. Lo único que sé es que no me cuesta trabajo hacer cosas por Kurt, incluso hacer algunas tareas escolares. Y no lo hago sólo para que piense que soy bueno o me quiera, sino que es algo que DEBO hacer, si quieres estar con la realeza tienes que estar a la altura. Y Kurt no se merece menos.

Era lunes, después de una práctica muy pesada de football y por pensar demasiado en estas cosas, estaba el doble de cansado. Me duché y vestí con pesar, el resto del equipo salió poco a poco de los vestidores y Finn me dijo que se adelantaría porque estaba tardando mucho. Se me ocurrió que tal vez debía contarle que me gustaba Kurt, sin pedirle consejo claro, sólo por decirle a alguien. Pero la verdad, mi amistad con Finn no llegaba a tanta confianza y en resumidas cuentas no tenía ningún amigo. Cosa que no me importa, en serio, sólo tengo esta estúpida necesidad de hablarle a alguien de Kurt, de decir su nombre en alguna conversación aunque no venga al caso. Me recosté en la banca de los vestidores y cerré los ojos cubriéndolos con el brazo. Estaba metido en un buen lío.

Sentí un golpe en el hombro que produjo un ruido seco, me senté de golpe y me golpearon otra vez. Era Kurt que sostenía un libro con cubierta empastada y arremetió de nuevo, pegándome dónde podía sin decir nada y sin intención de detenerse. Mi condición física, ya lo he dicho, me hacía resistente a los golpes, sin embargo la fuerza de Kurt era certera. Sabía como golpear.

-¡Cerdo! ¡Degenerado!-gritó después del largo silencio y enfocado en atacarme-¡¿qué más me hiciste?!

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté, agarrando el libro justo antes de que me golpeara de nuevo, Kurt forcejeó pero se lo quité, no quería que me partiera el cráneo.

-¡Sabes de qué hablo!-espetó apretando los puños con los brazos en los costados y con el labio inferior temblándole- me besaste mientras me quedaba dormido y seguro que también me atacaste sexualmente.

-¡Estas loco! ¿cómo se te ocurre?

- No te hagas el tonto, voy a decirle a mi padre, con eso será suficiente.

-Kurt estás llevando las cosas muy lejos, ¡no puedo creer que pienses que soy capaz!

-Dijiste que nada había pasado y ¡sorpresa! ¡De pronto recuerdo que me besaste! Me mentiste, qué más te da mentir con lo más grave.

-¡Ya cállate!-dije poniéndome de pie y encarándolo. Kurt abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió-¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? Lo único que hago aparte de pensar en ti es morirme de miedo de que alguien te lastime y… ¿crees que yo te lastimaría?

-¡Seguro, ya lo hiciste antes!-dijo empujándome del pecho con las dos manos-¿qué te lo impedía?

-¡Que no soy un criminal! Mira, no te culpo por desconfiar de mi, pero si no puedes perdonarme por ser un idiota al principio no sé que más hacer… y además… ¡si te besé! ¿ok? ¡Fue todo! ¡Te lo juro!

-¡¿Lo juras?!-gritó aferrándose de mi camisa y yo asentí muchas veces deseando que me creyera.

-Me gustas mucho pero no te forzaría a nada, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta-respondí, teniendo su cara furiosa frente a la mía.

Un minuto entero transcurrió y Kurt no dijo nada, me miró detenidamente, queriendo saber si mentía. Luego, vi que su gesto se transformaba y entendí porqué: yo había dicho en voz alta lo que sentía, lo que había tratado de demostrar desde que mi mundo se puso de cabeza estaba a flote con todas sus palabras. Kurt me soltó de la camisa despacio, porque tenía los dedos engarrotados en la tela.

-Me besaste y ni siquiera sabías si yo quería. Lo menos que pudiste hacer fue decírmelo.

-Estuvo mal, pero pensé que estarías de acuerdo y… si te hubiera contado eso, hubiera tenido que entrar en muchos detalles.

-Ja, ¿No m digas? ¿Cómo cuales?-indagó, resoplando y acomodándose el fleco.

-Bueno, cuando uno se embriaga pasan muchas cosas y… pensé que no te gustaría saber.

-No puede ser tan malo-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y se acomodó en la banca con lentitud, parecía que se estaba preparando para recibir una mala noticia. Me senté a su lado y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

Para poner las cosas claras, yo había llegado a la fiesta justo a tiempo para un desastre mayor. Kurt apenas podía mantenerse en pie y quien sabe si alguien habría impedido su caída o algo peor. Finn, que podría ser el único en preocuparse por uno de los nuestros estaba muy ocupado con Quinn para notarlo, por otra parte, me encontré a Mercedes mucho después. Reconocí a Kurt al instante, a pesar de que no llevaba esa ropa extravagante que tanto le gusta, aunque me costaba trabajo creer que se hubiera emborrachado. Algo no andaba bien. Digo, debe ser el primero en saber que es carne fresca para todas las bromas pesadas del mundo, en las que no quiero ni pensar, como para exponerse de esa manera.

Al atraparlo, sentí la suavidad de la tela de su suéter negro, que lo hacía verse muy pálido y resaltaba el color de sus mejillas enrojecidas. Me pareció demasiado liviano quizá indefenso y me reí ante la idea de que al mismo tiempo fuera tan fuerte y jodidamente arrogante ¿de dónde lo sacaba? ¿cómo le hacía para volverme loco? No me preocupé por estar en medio de la estancia con él, todos estaban demasiado distraídos, pero tampoco quería retar a la suerte. Intenté hacerlo entrar en razón para sacarlo de ahí y no quería escucharme. En lugar de eso bromeaba acerca de mis intenciones de besarlo estando fuera de combate, mientras se reía igual que si estuviera paseándose en un juego mecánico.

-¿Sabes?-dijo luego de mirarme y luego dar un respingo de sorpresa-tus ojos son más bonitos que los de Finn…y también tu boca… y también tu cuello-estiró la mano y me acarició el rostro con una sonrisa tonta- y también… ya no me acuerdo-remató dejando caer el brazo y soltando una carcajada con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-Ya está bien, quedó claro-dije un poco nervioso de que los demás nos vieran, miré alrededor tratando de enderezar a Kurt y sacarlo de ahí. Traté de reprimir la felicidad que sentía por lo que había dicho pero tenía que pensar con claridad-vámonos.

-No, tengo que decirle algo a Finn-protestó empujándome con torpeza.

-Puedes hacerlo después-le dije al oído.

-¡Ahora! ¡Tiene que ser ahora o nunca!

Se me escapó por un instante. Kurt Podría no tener buen equilibrio y había perdido la orientación, pero eso no era un impedimento para buscar a Finn. Alcancé a engancharlo por la cintura con un solo brazo y lo arrastré conmigo y como no podía soltarse empezó a gritar el nombre de Finn, tuve que taparle la boca, pero aquello que resultaba una auténtica lucha para mi, a él le resultaba muy divertido. Afortunadamente el volumen de la música impedía que se escucharan sus gritos y llamara la atención sobre nosotros. Pienso que su intención era complicarme las cosas.

De regreso a los vestidores Kurt escuchaba la historia cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Por favor dime que no hice eso.

Me encogí de hombros indicándole que así estaban las cosas.

-y sigue…

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y se tapó los oídos, quejándose, se veía… si se veía lindo. Ya lo dije. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que me tenía sin cuidado cualquier cosa que él consideraba negativa de sí mismo. Que podría hacer ese escándalo y muchos más y a mi me gustaría igual.

Tomó aire y me pidió que continuara con la historia, dudé por un segundo a sabiendas de que no le iba a gustar.

Para su tranquilidad, lo primero que le dije es que había dejado de llamar a Finn en un parpadeo, porque las nauseas le doblaron la rodillas y entonces si me hizo caso de sentarse. Nos quedamos juntos en los escalones que conducían al segundo piso y los chicos que subían y bajaban de las habitaciones debían esquivarnos. Tenían la misma sonrisa estúpida y feliz, de los que están embriagados de alcohol y sexo. Recordé cuando yo estaba de ese lado y todo parecía tan simple… y tan vacío, nunca había suficiente. Eso si, era muy divertido. Cada vez que pasaban a nuestro lado, instintivamente pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros para protegerlo. Podía ser ridículo, pero si iba a ser sobreprotector con Kurt ¿qué momento más indicado que ese?

Se puso pálido y supe que era momento de hacer una escala al sanitario para que vomitara. Lo sabía por experiencia. Recorrí los pasillos que me sabía de memoria y antes de que entrara le quité la bufanda. Por supuesto no me dejó entrar con él, era increíble que en su momento de miseria guardara energías para protestar. La música que palpitaba en mis oídos no impidió que escuchara las arcadas, como siempre pasa. Escuché el grifo del agua correr y después de un rato de silencio abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en el piso con las piernas extendidas y recargado contra la pared. Me arrodillé frente a él preguntándole si estaba bien, pero apenas abrió la boca y su aliento despidió un aroma fresco de enjuague bucal. Era una locura que se tomara el tiempo para cuidar de su apariencia en esa situación.

-Soy un perdedor-murmuró con la mirada vacía-no debí venir, una y otra vez voy a fracasar.

-Ah, ya llegamos a esa parte-dije, conociendo el momento en que te pones depresivo y el mundo te parece un asco. Claro, lo último que quería era que él se sintiera así y que de verdad lo creyera. Lo acompañé sin decir una palabra y después, cuando parecía que recuperaba el color, sabía que era hora de llevarlo afuera a tomar aire. Tuve que levantarlo con cuidado, tenía los brazos laxos pero las piernas ya lo sostenían. Esta vez cruzamos la estancia sin que opusiera resistencia y Mercedes se topó con nosotros muy preocupada, acordamos que ella llamaría a su padre y que yo me haría cargo de él.

A unos cuantos metros de la casa, Kurt me pidió que lo dejara sentarse en el pasto. Todavía se alcanzaba a escuchar la música de la casa.

-Todo lo que quería era hablar con Finn, y ni siquiera me pude acercar-dijo y le empezaron a correr las lágrimas por las mejillas. No supe que hacer y le coloqué la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Era una pésima idea, no quiero ser cruel pero no creo que Finn…

-¡Ya sé! No esperaba nada, sólo quería que lo supiera, no quería sentirme así nunca más y mírame.

-Eso no prueba nada, no es tan fácil decir lo que sientes a alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existes o que te ignora.

-¿Yo te hice sentir así de mal?-preguntó hipeando y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No tanto…-respondí volviendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo antes de estallar en llanto y enterrar la cabeza en mi pecho prendiéndose de mi camisa.

-Esta bien, me lo merecía y no lo hiciste a propósito-dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza, no importaba que su cabello o su ropa se hubieran impregnado de olor a cigarro y cerveza, podía percibir su propio y delicioso aroma.

-Claro que lo hice a propósito, ¡era verdad quería castigarte! Me di cuenta de que habías cambiado y no lo quise aceptar. Finn se limitó a ignorarme pero yo te subestimé…

Detuve la historia porque Kurt se levantó con violencia y me lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué?-indagué.

-¿No crees que tu historia no es imparcial?-dijo indignado y con las manos en la cintura, por mi gesto supo que no tenía idea de lo que esa palabra significaba ni a qué se refería. Entornó los ojos y prosiguió- que sólo te favorece a ti, ¿así que me autoproclamé como el villano de esta historia?

-Eso fue lo que dijiste.

-Pff, claro que no, es muy conveniente para ti que tenga la memoria borrada, puedes inventar cualquier cosa. Esta es sólo una excusa para justificar tu acoso sexual.

-¿Disculpa?-dije levantándome también.

-Lo único que fue real es que me embriagué y luego tu aprovechaste la situación. Fin de la historia. Lo que me lleva de nuevo al punto, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste que yo permitiría que me besaras? ¿ o que quiero estar contigo?

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan hipócrita Kurt-dije con un tono despectivo.

-Repite eso.

-¡Vamos, quieres estar conmigo, tanto como yo contigo!

-¡Claro que no!-gritó alzando las manos

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ja ja, ¿y de dónde sacaste esa idea señor acosador sexual? ¿De tu retorcida mente?-dijo con grandes aspavientos.

-¡No! De ti y yo diría que el acosador aquí es otro.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó indignado y ladeando la cabeza incrédulo.

-Si, de ti, y no iba a decirte nada pero ya que insistes…

Kurt me desafió a que lo dijera, pero no era fácil de explicar el orden exacto de las cosas, ni la manera como habían pasado sin evitar que fuera a sentirse abochornado después. Tomé aire y traté de explicarle todo muy rápido a pesar de que yo recordaba cada detalle.

Kurt seguía llorando, aferrado a mí.

-Debí dejar ir a Finn hace tiempo, pero no quise… necesitaba que me amara…

Me quedé callado, limitándome a acariciarle la cabeza, no había nada que le pudiera decir para consolarlo. Lo peor que te puede pasar es querer a alguien que jamás te va a corresponder y lo segundo peor, es no saber cuando dejarlo. El amor es una cosa complicada que lo fastidia todo y que a la vez te puede hacer feliz por las razones más estúpidas. Entendí algo que me llenó de miedo: que yo quisiera a Kurt no significaba nada, tampoco que él se olvidara de Finn, porque el hecho de que me gustara no garantizaba que me quisiera a mí. Sentí mucha pena por los dos y lo abracé fuerte, deseando que su dolor desapareciera.

Cuando al fin se cansó de llorar, se apartó despacio. Terminó de secarse las lágrimas y no dijimos nada durante un largo rato. Estaba haciendo frío y el pasto se sentía húmedo, pero a él no le importaba, arrancaba las ramitas enredándolas con los dedos y luego tiraba de ellas, sin perder de vista el procedimiento.

-Eres un buen chico Kurt, sé que las cosas no te han salido muy bien, pero un día llegará alguien que también quieras-dije, extendiendo el brazo y colocándole mi mano sobre la cabeza. Por mucho que me doliera, lo decía en serio, si yo no era el indicado iba a aceptarlo-creo que fui muy lejos y no me daba cuenta que mi intervención te incomodaba, pero, haré lo mismo que tu, trataré de dejarte ir a partir de hoy.

Kurt volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, tenía las pestañas húmedas.

-No lo hagas-dijo de inmediato-has sido extraordinario conmigo y no quiero que eso termine. Lo juro no he estado jugando contigo es que… tenía miedo…de que volvieras a ser el de antes y… si me enamoro de ti…-suspiró- yo, no sé si pueda soportar que me rompan en el corazón de nuevo.

-Kurt, no tienes porqué obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes por mi, sólo por la forma en que he sido contigo. Lo hice con gusto, pero no voy a pedirte nada a cambio.

-¿Crees que es una excusa?-dijo sonriendo a pesar del rastro de lágrimas que le surcaba el rostro-no es imposible que me enamore de ti, vas por buen camino.

-¿En serio?-dije sin poder creerlo.

-Si piensas que no me gustas nada, entonces eres más tonto de lo que creí-dijo sacándose la bufanda y me la echó sobre el cuello, tirando de los dos extremos me atrajo hacia él y luego me plantó un beso impreciso con los labios fríos.

Aunque fueron unos segundos se me hizo una eternidad, Kurt se apartó de mi y se rió de mi gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto. Se mordió el labio inferior claramente divertido y pude entrever una mirada perversa.

-Bueno…-titubee-quedó claro.

-No lo suficiente…-dijo, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besándome con voracidad. Lo separé por los hombros. Por más que yo quisiera seguirle el juego sabía que no estaba pensando bien, sin embargo, Kurt se aproximó de nuevo y unió sus labios a los míos con tanta fuerza que caí de espaldas y quedó encima de mí sentado sobre mi vientre. No vi venir que me aprisionaría las muñecas por encima de la cabeza sin dejar de besarme. La espalda me helaba por el frío del pasto, pero la boca me ardía. Su ataque sorpresa me había desarmado y no era capaz de decidirme entre corresponderle totalmente o liberarme. ¿Cuánto había esperado por besarlo? ¿Iba a repetirse la oportunidad? ¿Estaba bien que me dejara llevar por su acto inconsciente? Tenía la mente en blanco y los sentidos despiertos, una combinación peligrosa. Ahí estaba el aroma que desprendía su cabello y su cuello, no como algo que yo percibía sin su consentimiento cuando pasaba a mi lado en la escuela, sino como un regalo. Sus labios, ahora tibios se negaban a desprenderse de los míos. Intenté librar mis brazos vacilando entre abrazarlo y rendirme a lo que fuera a suceder o apartarlo. Pero apenas me moví, Kurt aplicó un poco más de presión en mis muñecas y fracasé. En cambio, me besó con mayor intensidad.

Lo sé, se oye bastante mal. Se suponía que yo tenía el control de las cosas y no al revés. No es la clase de situaciones que un tipo duro puede presumir cuando se habla de conquistas. Me convenía por supuesto, pero, aunque yo estuviera sometido, pensaba que estaba tomando ventaja de él. Si hubiera querido me habría librado de él, ¿no podía ser más fuerte que yo, verdad?

Al fin, me soltó y esta vez, me sujetó la cara con ambas manos. Pensé que era el momento de detenerlo, pero no fue necesario. Se escuchó un chasquido, producto de la separación de nuestros labios.

-No se te ocurra alejarte de mi-sentenció con voz sofocada, todavía rozando mi boca y mirándome a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces soltó una carcajada y se tumbó a mi lado también de espaldas. Tenía una risita tonta y sentí el dorso de su mano cerca de la mía. Como todavía yo no recuperaba el aliento, ni la cordura sólo voltee a verlo. Se giró hacia mi por el costado y puso su mano bajo la mejilla para evitar hacer contacto con el pasto, luego me miró con aire soñador-ahora no dirás que no puedo enamorarme de ti.

Después volvió la mirada al cielo y dijo algo sobre las estrellas, antes de romper en tenues carcajadas y mecerse de un lado a otro como un gatito. Supe que las burbujas del alcohol, no habían abandonado su cabeza ni un instante y aún así, entendí que en un rincón de su mente cabía la posibilidad de que estuviéramos juntos. Y sólo siendo un estúpido podría desperdiciar esa esperanza.

Mi versión de los hechos, fue mucho más resumida y Kurt no acaba de asimilar lo que había hecho esa noche de fiesta. Me quitó el libro de las manos y escondió su cara sonrojada tras él.

-¿Ves? Quería evitar la humillación-le dije en tono de broma y tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿Cómo esperas que pueda levantar la mirada después de esto? Por Dios, y yo te pensaba demandar por… ¡Ah, qué horror!

-Descuida, tampoco esperaba una cita después de tu acoso, pero ya que ninguno de los dos dio su consentimiento para ciertos… besos… yo diría que estamos a mano-dije tendiéndosela.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-respondió, estrechando mi mano pero ocultándose todavía tras el libro y dispuesto a irse.

-Mira-lo detuve sujetando el libro- yo sé que lo último que quieres es admitir que puede gustarte un imbécil como yo, pero si te sirve no te juzgo por lo que hiciste y puedo… olvidar lo que pasó.

Kurt me miró suplicante y sonrojado, yo sabía bien lo mucho que le avergonzaba su comportamiento como para escucharlo de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Finn apareció para anunciarnos que el señor Schue nos llamaba a una reunión de emergencia en el Glee club.

Por coincidencia nuestras sillas quedaron una junto a la otra en la última fila. Kurt parecía escuchar atentamente y tomaba notas, mientras yo pensaba en su cambio radical al estar presente junto a Finn. Uno siempre mide el potencial de la competencia y en este caso, Finn ya había pasado a la historia para Kurt. Al menos, eso demostraba el poco impacto que le causaba ahora su presencia. Por mi parte, sólo veía al señor Schue hablar y hablar sin escuchar sus palabras. Sólo podía recordar la tranquilidad con la que Kurt durmió aquella noche. Lo inofensivo que podía ser cuando no estaba peleando o besando a la fuerza. Yo me la había pasado en vela cuidándolo, con la barbilla recargada en el borde de la cama. Claro que no me pude resistir a besarlo, pero fue un beso suave como de buenas noches. Tal vez por eso me ofendía que pensara lo peor de mí y porque juro que ni un pensamiento pervertido me cruzó por la mente cuando lo desvestí en la oscuridad. El encanto ni siquiera se rompió cuando empezó a roncar despacito.

Pensé en si debía aferrarme a la esperanza y seguir luchando por él, o retirarme antes de ahuyentarlo. Se habían tirado los dados y no me quedaba más que esperar que Kurt tomara la decisión final. Si él no quería nada conmigo e incluso si lo quería pero no pensaba ir más allá yo debía aceptarlo.

El señor Schuester pidió a todos que dejaran de tomar notas para darnos algunas indicaciones, entonces, sentí algo. Kurt me había tomado de la mano, giré a verlo pero tenía la vista fija al frente.

-Hay cosas que quisiera no haber olvidado-murmuró, luego me miró por un instante- no quiero que olvides lo que pasó.

Quise gritar, reírme, llorar de felicidad pero contuve la emoción y me limité a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, él me correspondió estrechando mi mano aún más. Sonrió y después volvió a concentrarse en la clase, durante la cual permanecimos unidos. No sé si él podía mantener la atención o estaba como yo: con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.


End file.
